1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to desktop computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the personal computing arena there are presently two different types of computers--(1) desktop computers, and (2) portable or "mobile" computers such as the popular notebook computer. Each type of personal computer has well known advantages over the other type. However, each also has a variety of well known disadvantages and limitations. Because of this, many computer users find it necessary to own both types of personal computers in order ito obtain both the mobility of a portable computer and the greater functionality and comfort of use of a desktop computer.
As is well known, conventionally constructed desktop personal computers have large form factors and undesirably take up relatively large amounts of desktop work area--an area which is often at a premium in both home and office worwk environments. A variety of electrical components are typically incorporated into a desktop computer, such as a power supply, a microprocessor, memory, storage drives such as hard disk drives and removable media drives, and logic circuitry for controlling standard desktop peripheral devices such as keyboards and pointing devices.
Desktop personal computers, as presently constructed, also typically include option card slots for one or more of the personal computer's standard option cards such as, for example, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI), Enhanced Industry Standard Architecture ("EISA"), and Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) cards. The PCI, EISA and ISA option cards can be, for example, display (monitor) controller cards, memory controller cards, or hard disk drive controller cards. The desktop personal computer's power supply also requires a transformer and, because the internal power supply has heat-generating components, a fan can also be required.
Despite various attempts by manufacturers to simplify the task, reconfiguring the desktop personal computer is typically not an easy undertaking. Replacing, adding or removing a PCI, EISA or ISA option card requires opening the desktop personal computer to gain access to its interior. It is also necessary to open the computer to replace a defective component such as a power supply or fan, or to remove, add or replace a storage drive.
The desktop personal computer can be required to be moved, for example, between offices, to a computer store for service, or to a college dormitory. Such movement of a desktop computer can be a somewhat difficult, awkward task because of the computer's large form factor and weight. AS previously mentioned, another disadvantage of the conventionally constructed desktop computer is its large footprint area which limits the workspaces on which the desktop personal computer can be utilized.
The personal computer's components have been miniaturized in order to provide lightweight, non-bulky, small form factor mobile computers such as the ever popular notebook computer. Such miniaturized components include, for example, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association ("PCMCIA") option cards, also known as PC cards, and storage devices. Unlike standard desktop personal computer option cards, such as PCI, EISA and ISA option cards, portable computer PC cards are easily added, replaced or removed without opening the portable computer.
Although portable notebook computers have a smaller form factor than desktop personal computers, are lightweight and non-bulky, and their option cards are easier to reconfigure, portable computers lack some of the desirable functionality of desktop computers. For example, portable personal computers typically have a small number of option slots. Additionally, because the typical portable computer can operate from a battery, its design is influenced by the requirement for low power consumption. To provide this necessary low power consumption, portable personal computers tend to utilize at least somewhat lower speed components such as memory and microprocessors. Accordingly, portable computers can have lower performance than desktop computers.
Portable computers such as notebook computers typically support standard external desktop computer peripheral devices such as, for example, detached keyboards, pointing devices and displays (monitors). However, this creates redundancy because portable computers also have integrated peripheral devices such as keyboards, pointing devices and displays.
Personal computer users requiring the functionality of a desktop computer and the mobility of a portable computer presently are forced to purchase both computer types. Disadvantages of requiring both a desktop computer and a portable computer include the increased cost of purchasing two computers and the necessity of transferring data between the two computers.
It can thus be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a computer which provides functional advantages of a desktop computer along with various desirable aspects of the portable computer such as a small form factor, a small desktop area footprint, and light weight and corresponding mobility. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.